Russian Roulette is a lethal game of chance involving the use of a revolver. A single bullet is placed in the revolver, and each participant of the game takes turn to place the muzzle against his/her head and pulls the trigger. There are different methods of playing Russian Roulette. One method is that each participant gets to spin the cylinder that contains the one bullet before pulling the trigger, such that each player has an equal chance of discharging the bullet. Another method is that the cylinder does not get reset after each participant, and the chance of discharging the bullet increases with each subsequent participant.
Due to the lethal nature of Russian Roulette, it is not a popular game. An entertaining variation of the Russian Roulette using balloons was previously marketed. This prior art variation includes a device that resembles a revolver, but without the barrel. The muzzle of this device is adjacent the cylinder. Instead of using a bullet, a spring loaded pin is located in one of the chamber of the cylinder. A rigid plastic ring having a tab is removably and frictionally held on top of the device adjacent the muzzle, with the plane of the plastic ring in a horizontal position. A balloon is blown in the center of the plastic ring such that when the balloon exceeds the diameter of the ring, it is snuggly fitted and held by the ring. When the hammer hits the chamber containing the pin, the pin extends beyond the chamber to puncture the balloon held by the ring in front of the muzzle. A player can place the balloon adjacent his/her head or ear to make the game more exciting. This prior art variation has a number of disadvantages. First, with the pin located within the cylinder, a player can easily spot the chamber containing the pin (taking the fun out of the game). Second, after the pin punctures the balloon, the pin remains extending until the hammer is cocked to rotate the cylinder. The extended pin can easily injure a player. Finally, the plastic ring is easily disengaged from the top of the device, disrupting the momentum of the game.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved game device that safely emulates the game of Russian Roulette by providing a device that resembles a revolver and having a protected pin and a rotatably mounted ring that does not dislodge easily.